Ib (Character)
Ib (pronounced Eeb) is a nine-year-old girl and the titular main protagonist of the game. Not much is known about her, as the player only witnesses the events of the game. Ib is quiet and appears unaffected by the occurrences in the game, but it is implied that the experience begins to get to her when she sees a portrait of her parents in one of the rooms, hallucinates, and has nightmares. Appearance Ib has brown hair that just falls past her shoulder blades. Her bangs fall in a straight line just over her brows and her eyes are maroon. Her attire consists of a white button-up shirt with long sleeves with a red tie tied around the collar and a red skirt that falls just below her knees. Black stockings and red shoes complete her outfit. History One day, Ib and her parents went to the art gallery to appreciate the works displayed in the Guertena exhibit. Suddenly, upon examining a certain painting; everyone disappears, the gallery becomes dark, and strange events begin to occur. Endings 'Promise of Reunion' After burning Mary's portrait, Garry's hand is bleeding. If their bond is high enough, Ib will be able to give Garry her handkerchief after escaping the deformed gallery, Garry is looking at the red rose that resembles Ib's. When Ib walks up to him and starts a conversation, he remembers Ib after escaping the demented museum when he finds her handkerchief in his pocket that Ib gave him. Garry tells Ib he wants to hold onto it and return it one day after he cleans it up and promises that they will meet again. Forgotten Portrait If Garry dies, the player can choose between killing Mary or not. If Mary is killed, Ib will forget everything that happened and Garry will become a portrait in the gallery in the real world ("Forgotten Portrait"). Together Forever If Garry leaves and if Ib does not kill Mary, Mary and Ib's fake parents (the portrait of her parents) are able to escape into the real world with Ib. Ib forgets everything and thus never realizes that they are not her real family. 'Memory's Crannies' This ending is similar to "Promise of Reunion", but Ib is not able to give Garry her handkerchief in Mary's portrait room (due to the bond between the two not being high enough), so he does not remember her. Ib returns to her parents and they go their separate ways. 'Ib All Alone' If Garry lives, Ib and Garry must kill Mary in order to escape. If Garry's "bonding points" are high enough, the option ' '''of giving him Ib's handkerchief is unlocked at this point. When they arrive at the painting to the real world, Garry jumps in, and Ib's mother will come and urge her away from Garry, telling her to come home. If Ib leaves with her mother and leaves Garry behind, the mother will disappear (as she is fake), and Ib will be all alone. Another version of this ending occurs when Garry dies and Ib kills Mary. When Ib arrives at the painting to the real world, a fake Garry will come, saying that he caught up to her and found a different exit. If Ib follows him, Garry will disappear and Ib will be all alone. A third version of this ending happens in the extra dungeon in Ib 1.04/1.05. If Ib is solo in this part, then she can choose to sleep on the large black bed in the room after Ib steps through the painting of Guertena. As she dreams about her 9th birthday party, the player can choose to have Ib open her eyes or keep sleeping. If the player makes Ib sleep all the way through, then they end up with Ib All Alone. Lastly, a fourth Ib All Alone happens when Ib decides to stand away from the painting (instead of Together Forever), so that the frame re-appears and Ib will stay forever in Guertena's World. 'A Painting's Demise' If Garry chooses the more aggressive options and fails at his timed event in the doll room, or if Ib sees the sinister painting in the hide-and-seek room, players can get this ending and also play as Mary. After Mary escapes into the real gallery, it's quickly revealed that she can't leave because her heart is fabricated. She doesn't belong in the outside world. The gallery gets continually darker as Mary searches for a way out. Mary desperately calls for someone to come, but no one comes. 'Welcome to the World of Guertena''' If Mary and Ib have had enough conversations together during the gameplay (particularly during the part where the game switches back to Ib and Mary after Garry finds out that Mary is a painting) and if Garry and Ib's bond level is not high enough, players can get this ending. After Mary and Ib find Garry in the doll room (after Garry fails to find the key) talking to the dolls, Ib is unable to get Garry back to his usual self. Ib is upset and stays with Garry. Mary tries to cheer her up but Ib refuses to go and lets Mary go on without her. If Mary and Ib have a high bond point, Mary will come back and says that the three of them can have lots of fun in the gallery together. In the end, Mary, Garry, and Ib stay in the gallery. It is noted that Ib is laying on the ground like someone hurt her aggressively, and Garry is looking down while slouching. This shows the player that Garry and Ib could possibly be dead, while the lady in blue is holding Garry's rose. Mary thinks that they are alive, but they aren't. Trivia *Ib's rose is red, symbolic for "true love" in the Victorian language of flowers. *According to Kouri, her family is upper-class, so her skirt goes just down to her knees. *In one part of the gallery, Ib sees a room of ornaments shaped like cute bunnies, but when the player enters the room playing as Garry, he sees disturbing blue dolls with red eyes. A book in that room is a hint: the book states that when the spirit is tired, people hallucinate to comfort themselves, and the worst part is that the person is unaware of it. This implies Ib is hallucinating in this room; despite appearing to be strong, she is greatly affected by the ordeal and sees the dolls as rabbits, which confuses Garry when she says she thinks the dolls are cute. *In kouri's Ib gallery is said that Ib loves her mother, but gets along with her father too. *Ib's rose only has five petals because she is a child, while Garry has ten, being a young adult. *According to the Japanese wikia, her favorite things are omelets and rabbits (remember the rabbit room?), while her least favorite things are green peppers and exercise. Category:Characters